The Genomics Core is responsible for the conduct of genome-wide expression analyses on blood T-cell, monocyte, and neutrophil samples obtained from trauma and burned patients. The Core will also conduct genome wide expression analyses on other non-blood tissues (primarily skin, muscle and fat) obtained from the burn patients. The activities of the Core are divided into two principal components: (1) routine analyses of samples generated from the PORC site initially using the macroscale techniques (see CSSP Core), and (2) methods development to conduct genome wide expression analysis on ever reducing quantities of RNA, derived from enriched cell populations obtained by'macroscale, and subsequently by microfluidics techniques. Data obtained from this Core generates meaningful data on the gene expression response to severe trauma and burn injury.